School trouble
by Rozuial
Summary: Goten and Trunks are in High school. Goten always gets the girl and Trunks don't. Whats this... Someone was spying on them? Better read this to find out whats going on.


School trouble  
  
DBZ fanfic  
  
Created By: Mickey  
  
_____  
  
( P.O.V Trunks )  
  
Goten is driveing with Trunks to school. Its a wounderful Monday Morning and Goten cant wait to get to school. Trunks is mostly sad when he gets to school.  
  
Trunks has had no luck with women at school. He has tryed so hard and still nothing comes form his efforts. On the other hand. Goten can just walk into school and be surounded by Pretty Girls.  
  
Trunks pulls into the parking lot and girls that are at the door stand fast and pretty up themselvs. Goten gets out and smiles at trunks then at the girls waiting for him.  
  
All the girls gigle and smile at Goten " Hi Goten" one girl says while grabing his arm.  
  
" Hi. umm." Goten blushes as Trunks just walks past all of them with his nose in the air.  
  
The bell rings " Umm. i guess i better get to class. See ya later girls." He says as he runs off to catch up with Trunks. " Hey Trunks. Wait up"  
  
Trunks stops and slams Goten into a locker. He looks about and the halls are empty and takes Goten into the Boys bathroom.  
  
" Hey! What you do that for?"  
  
" I dont like it!"  
  
" Like what?" Goten says as he blinks blindly at him.  
  
" I dont like it how you keep getting all the girls and i get none. its just not fair!"  
  
" Not fair? Look Trunks. You and me have been friends for all our lives so far and i dont want to lose that."  
  
Trunks turns away sad. A tear comes to his eye and he sniffs. Goten gets behind him and places a hand on his shoulder and turns him around to face him.  
  
" Trunks... Tell ya what. I will get you a date with the next girl i come across. Ok?"  
  
Trunks looks up at him and smiles a bit. " You.. Mean it? You will risk a date for me with a girl you first see?"  
  
" Sure. What are best friends for."  
  
Trunks smiles and hugs him. " Thanks Goten." Looks at him and smiles. " You know... Your not so bad after all ya know."  
  
" Ya i know." The tardy bell rings " Ahh!! were late!"  
  
Both boys run out of the bathroom and head towards their classes and make it in time cause of their speed and are not noticed.  
  
__  
  
At lunch  
  
Trunks is sitting at a table and waits for Goten. " I wounder whats takeing him so long? He's usualy at this table before i get here."  
  
" Trunks?" A whipering voice comes from behind trunks in his ear.  
  
Trunks Turns slowly and sees Gotens' face very close to his. Trunks notices how his eyes sparkel when your that close and Goten just blinks.  
  
" Trunks. Are you ok?" He waves a hand infront of Trunks and he snaps out of it.  
  
" Ya. Gomen." He looks away and back at Goten who sits at the table.  
  
" So. did you find one for me?"  
  
" Huh?" He blinks looking puzzled at Trunks question.  
  
" Did you find a girl for me?"  
  
" Oh ya. That" They both laugh. " Ya i found one. Look over there"  
  
Goten points to a table across the room to a Woman sitting with pink braids in hair. Trunks cant see her face until she turns and faces him.  
  
" Ahh!!" Looks at Goten " How can i go out with that?"  
  
Goten starts laughing.  
  
" Thats not funny. Come on."  
  
" Ok.. Ok" Stops laughing and points behind Trunks.  
  
Trunks turns slowly and sees a Pretty woman standing behind him smileing. " Hi Trunks. Im Brandi."  
  
Trunks stands fast and takes her hand. " Hello Brandi."  
  
" Goten here says that you were looking for a date for tonight?"  
  
" Yes i was" Trunks has hearts in his eyes just stareing at her face. So soft and nice.  
  
" Goten also said that you have a huge ****"  
  
Trunks falls on face.  
  
" Was it something i said?"  
  
Trunks gets up and grabs Goten" Umm. Be right back Brandi. I need to talk to Goten for a bit." He smiles and drags Goten to the bathroom again and slams him into a wall.  
  
" Oww Trunks!! That hurts!!" Rubbing his head.  
  
Trunks looks mad. " Goten! how could you tell her i havd a big **** when you know nothing of that.?!"  
  
Goten starts laughing. " Sorry Trunks. She wanted to know. if i would have said it was small she wouldnt go out with you. Shes picky that way"  
  
" But dont tell them that. Geeze. Next time Goten you tell a girl that. I will hurt you."  
  
" Ok. ok, Dont worrie Trunks. she wont look."  
  
" And how would you know?"  
  
" Cause i went out with her a week ago and she not like that."  
  
" But still" Looking worried and blushing.  
  
" Look. If you dont want her i can try again?"  
  
" You do that. And this time. Dont tell then I have a big ****"  
  
" Right." Goten gigles a bit.  
  
They both leave. What they didnt know is that there was another boy in one of the stalls and he works for the school newspaper.  
  
Boy: This is going to be good. hehehe.  
  
__  
  
The next day its on the front page with a picture of Trunks with the heading " Trunks secret exposed. He has a small ****. Let the truth be told."  
  
All of the class students of Trunks laughs at him when he enters a class room and he ran out of the room.  
  
__  
  
At lunch. Trunks grabs a paper and reads the front.  
  
" Oh no!!! Goten!!!!"  
  
He finds Goten and takes him out of the school and they fly away to a clearing nearby. He flashes the paper at Goten and Goten reads it.  
  
He laughs at what was said about Trunks.  
  
" This is not funny! Look at what happened. now the whole school is laughing at me about this."  
  
" Well i would too. But you know Trunks. This is not true at all."  
  
" Huh? What do you mean? How would you know?"  
  
" Well lets just say.. The gym Locker room window is usualy not closed when im outside playing baseball"  
  
Looks at Goten and backs away. " Your sick! You mean you have been looking in on me when im changeing for gym? You so sick!"  
  
" Well.. I guess you could say that. But i didnt see much tho."  
  
" But thats still gross! My own friend watching me while i change. Thats so not right."  
  
" Well sorry. Anyway. Lets goto the school newspaper and get the person who wrote this on you. Its says Writen by: James Jhonson. Lets go talk to him and have him change it."  
  
Looks at Goten" Ok. Lets go do this."  
  
" Right."  
  
They both fly off, find this boy and make him change it saying " The Truth about Trunks" The artical this time tells the truth and that he dont have a small ****.  
  
__  
  
Weeks pass as school returns to normal or so they think....  
  
___  
  
Next time on DBZ Fanfics. Trunks has the newspaper fixed but still dont have a girl. Whats this? Goten has another idea that might help?  
  
Find out next time if this new plan works. Right here on DBZ Fanfics. 


End file.
